1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more specifically to a semiconductor memory device having a data line redundancy replacement circuit of a shifting type.
2. Description of the Background Art
A semiconductor memory device has redundancy memory cells in addition to normal memory cells. Yield is enhanced by replacing and repairing defective memory cell among normal memory cells with a redundancy memory cell.
Recently, there has been a strong demand to increase bus width in order to improve data transfer rate. Accordingly, the number of data lines tends to be larger, correspondingly making the number of column address smaller. Particularly in a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) embedded along with a logic circuit on a semiconductor device to implement system-on-chip, a configuration has been changing from one with 32-bit bus width and 256-bit column address (adopted in a conventional memory) to, for example, one with 256-bit bus width and 16-bit column address.
Conventionally, a defective chip has been repaired through replacement of a bit line by making a switch of a column address. When the number of columns is small, however, high repair ratio cannot be expected without preparing a relatively large number of redundancy memory cells. Therefore, in many cases, a redundancy memory cell and a redundancy data line connected thereto are prepared so as to replace a data line connected to a defective memory cell or a data line having a defect (hereinafter, referred to as a defective data line) with a redundancy data line.
FIG. 13 is a block diagram showing a conventional example of a semiconductor memory device with a data line redundancy replacement configuration.
Referring to FIG. 13, a conventional semiconductor memory device includes: a memory cell array 502; a row decoder 504 selecting a row in memory cell array 502; a read amplifier and write driver circuit 506 reading and writing data from/to memory cell array 502 through a data line; a fuse circuit 508 programming replacement information according to a position of a defective data line; a shift information latch circuit 510 outputting shift control signal SFT less than n:0 greater than  upon receiving an output from fuse circuit 508; a data line shift circuit 512 determining a data line pair to be used from n+1 normal data line pairs and a redundancy data line pair according to shift control signal SFT less than n:0 greater than ; and an input/output circuit 514 communicating data with the data line pair selected by data line shift circuit 512.
N+1 normal data line pairs and a redundancy data line pair read and write data from/to memory cell array 502. Read amplifier and write driver circuit 506 includes a plurality of read amplifier and write driver units 516.
Input/output circuit 514 includes a plurality of input/output buffers 518 corresponding to data signals DQ less than 0 greater than -DQ less than n greater than  respectively. Data line shift circuit 512 includes shift switches 512.0-512.n corresponding to the plurality of input/output buffers 518 respectively.
The normal data line pair includes data lines IO, NIO. The redundancy data line pair includes data lines SIO, NSIO.
The data line pair IO, NIO is connected to a memory cell through a sense amplifier circuit and a bit line in memory cell array 502. A read amplifier contained in read amplifier and write driver unit 516 amplifies data of the data line pair to generate a signal DBRA less than n+1:0 greater than . A write buffer circuit contained in read amplifier and write driver unit 516 drives the data line pair upon receiving a write data signal provided by signal DBWA less than n+1:0 greater than .
If a defect is found in a data line in the memory cell array, those shift switches 512.0-512.n which correspond to the defective data line are switched so that data in a next adjacent data line can be used. By shifting all the data lines positioned higher in bits than the defective data line, a redundancy data line can be used in place of the defective data line.
FIG. 14 is a circuit diagram showing a configuration of ith shift switch 512.i in FIG. 13.
Referring to FIG. 14, shift switch 512.i includes: an inverter 538 receiving and inverting shift control signal SFT less than i greater than ; a transmission gate circuit 544 activated in accordance with an output of inverter 538 and transmitting signal DBWB less than i greater than  as signal DBWA less than i greater than ; and a transmission gate circuit 546 activated in accordance with shift control signal SFT less than i greater than  and transmitting signal DBWB less than i greater than  as signal DBWA less than i+1 greater than . Transmission gate circuit 544 is activated when shift control signal SFT less than i greater than  is xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d, while transmission gate circuit 546 is activated when shift control signal SFT less than i greater than is xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d.
Shift switch 512.i further includes a transmission gate circuit 540 activated in accordance with an output of inverter 538 and transmitting signal DBRA less than i greater than  as signal DBRB less than i greater than ; and a transmission gate circuit 542 activated in accordance with shift control signal SFT less than i greater than  and transmitting signal DBRA less than i+1 greater than  as signal DBRB less than i greater than . Transmission gate circuit 540 is activated when shift control signal SFT less than i greater than  is xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d, while transmission gate circuit 542 is activated when shift control signal SFT less than i greater than  is xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d.
When shift control signal SFT less than i greater than  in FIG. 14 is xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cno shiftxe2x80x9d is indicated and signals DBWA less than i greater than , DBRA less than i greater than  are selected. On the other hand, when shift control signal SFT less than i greater than  is xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cshiftxe2x80x9d is indicated and signals DBWA less than i+1 greater than , DBRA less than i+1 greater than  are selected.
FIG. 15 is a circuit diagram showing a configuration of transmission gate circuit 544 in FIG. 14.
Referring to FIG. 15, transmission gate circuit 544 includes: an inverter 552 receiving and inverting a signal provided to node E; a P channel MOS transistor connected between nodes A and B and receiving an output of inverter 552 at a gate; and an N channel MOS transistor 556 connected between nodes A and B and having a gate connected to node E. Transmission gate circuit 544 connects node A and node B when node E is supplied with H level, while it disconnects node A from node B when node E is supplied with L level.
Transmission gate circuits 546, 540, 542 are of the same configuration as transmission gate circuit 544, and description thereof will not be repeated.
FIG. 16 shows relation between a defective data line and shift control signal SFT less than n:0 greater than  in FIG. 13.
Referring to FIGS. 13 and 16, when shift control signal is xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cno shiftxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cshiftxe2x80x9d is indicated respectively.
At initial setting, fuse circuit 508 has not been programmed and shift control signals SFT less than 0 greater than -SFT less than n greater than  are all xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d. Connection status of shift switches 512.0-512.n in FIG. 13 at that time is shown. At initial setting, redundancy data line pair is not used.
For example if a defect FA is present in nxe2x88x921th data line pair of 0xe2x88x92nth data line pairs, fuse circuit 508 will be programmed in such a way that shift control signals SFT less than 0 greater than -SFT less than nxe2x88x922 greater than  are set to be xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d and shift control signals SFT less than nxe2x88x921 greater than , SFT less than n greater than  are set to be xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d.
Then, at initial state as shown in FIG. 13, connection of two shift switches (shift switches 512.nxe2x88x921, 512.n) among shift switches 512.0-512.n connected to 0xe2x88x92nth normal data line pairs is changed. Consequently, input/output buffer 518 inputting/outputting signal DQ less than n greater than  is connected to a redundancy data line pair and an input/output buffer inputting/outputting signal DQ less than nxe2x88x921 greater than  is connected to nth normal data line pair. Nxe2x88x921th data line pair having a defect FA is not connected to any input/output buffer 518.
In above-described configuration of a semiconductor memory device, if a defect is found in the inside of memory cell array 502 as defect FA, a defective chip can be repaired by means of data line shift circuit 512. If a defect is found in a connection path between data line shift circuit 512 and input/output circuit 514 or in the inside of data line shift circuit 512, however, repairing thereof is impossible.
Operation confirmation is performed per data line pair. Therefore, even if a defect is found in wafer testing, it is not possible to distinguish whether the defect is present in a data line (in which case a portion of memory cell array area can be repaired) or inside data line shift circuit 512 and input/output circuit 514. Thus, even though a defect is found inside data line shift circuit 512 as defect FB or in a connection portion of data line shift circuit 512 and input/output circuit 514 as defect FC, the defect cannot be determined as irreparable, and fuse circuit 508 will be programmed in order to repair the data line.
In particular, when a defect is present in a path as defect FB, which is not usually used for initial setting, presence of a defect could be determined only after actually programming fuse circuit 508 in an attempt to repair the chip. Programming fuse circuit 508 in such a case will cause lowering of repair ratio (yield ratio before and after repairing). Since programming fuse circuit 508 for an irreparable chip is useless, it is desirable to detect that a chip is irreparable and not to program the fuse circuit when that is the case.
Particularly when test period should be shortened for the purpose of cost reduction, next assembly process is often carried out without conducting a test at wafer stage after fuse circuit 508 is programmed for repairing. In such a case, if repair ratio is low, test yield after assembly will decrease, which is a problem in terms of cost.
An object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor memory device capable of detecting a repairable chip to selectively program a fuse circuit and thus having improved repair ratio and production efficiency.
In summary, according to the present invention, a semiconductor memory device having a test mode and a normal mode as operation modes includes a memory cell array, a plurality of read data lines, a plurality of write data lines, a replacement control circuit and a data line shift circuit.
The memory cell array is divided into a plurality of areas. The plurality of read data lines are provided corresponding to the plurality of areas respectively to communicate data. The plurality of write data lines are provided corresponding to the plurality of areas respectively to communicate data. The replacement control circuit holds replacement information in a non-volatile manner and outputs a shift control signal in accordance with the replacement information. The data line shift circuit selects a prescribed number of read data lines to be used from the plurality of read data lines, and a prescribed number of write data lines to be used from the plurality of write data lines.
The data line shift circuit includes a first switch circuit connecting, in the normal mode, either one of first and second write data lines of the plurality of write data lines to a first input node in accordance with the shift control signal and connecting, in the test mode, a first write data line to the first input node; a second switch circuit connecting, in the normal mode, either one of first and second read data lines of the plurality of read data lines to a first output node in accordance with the shift control signal and connecting, in the test mode, a first read data line to the first output node; and a first data transmission circuit activated in the test mode and transmitting data of the first write data line to the first read data line.
According to an other aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor memory device having a test mode and a normal mode as operation modes includes a memory cell array, a plurality of data lines, a replacement control circuit and a data line shift circuit.
The memory cell array is divided into a plurality of areas. The plurality of data lines are provided corresponding to the plurality of areas respectively to communicate data. The replacement control circuit holds replacement information in a non-volatile manner and outputs a shift control signal according to the replacement information. The data line shift circuit selects a prescribed number of data lines to be used from the plurality of data lines.
The data line shift circuit includes a first switch circuit connecting either one of first and second data lines of the plurality of data lines to a first node in accordance with the shift control signal in the normal mode, and connecting both of the first and second data lines to the first node in the test mode; and a data transmission circuit activated in the test mode and transmitting data of the first data line to the second data line.
Therefore, the principal advantage of the present invention is that a path to transmit data to a memory cell array through a data line shift circuit can be confirmed and that a chip can be repaired efficiently.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.